This invention is directed to a handle structure which is attachable to a camera for its directing and also contains stroboscopic lighting equipment, the entire structure being particularly suitable for underwater usage.
There is one widely accepted camera which is especially adapted for direct underwater usage, and that camera has a water-proof receptacle from which stroboscopic light firing signals are received. Furthermore, there are housings for a wide variety of cameras, and each of these is provided with a stroboscopic light synchronization signal receptacle. In order to provide light for the underwater photography, a wide variety of stroboscopic lights are offered. These are mounted on a camera bracket, often with flexible arms. The camera bracket sometimes also carries other equipment such as meters, handles, viewfinders, and the like. Such devices are usually quite large and cumbersome and are difficult or impossible to handle with one hand or in small spaces.
The flexible support of the strobe light is intended to permit it to be directed precisely where the light is required for proper photography. However, with such flexibility, quite often the light is bumped and is not properly directed with the consequence of poorly lighted pictures or the need for underwater adjustment of the flexible structure. Such is undesirable and difficult to manage.